A frame in accordance with the IEEE 802.11ad protocol includes a short training sequence, a channel estimation sequence, a header, and a data payload. In accordance with the 802.11ad protocol, the frame may be transmitted via a selected channel among a plurality of defined channels having adjacent non-overlapping frequency bands, respectively. The channel estimation sequence facilitates channel estimation at a receiver associated with the frequency band of the selected channel.
A new protocol, tentatively identified as IEEE 802.11ay, is being developed to increase data throughput through the use of a newly designed frame. The new frame is configured for transmitting data payload via a plurality of bonded channels. A bonded channel includes a frequency band that encompasses two or more adjacent frequency bands of the non-overlapping frequency bands of the channels defined in the 802.11ad. Accordingly, because a bonded channel has a wider bandwidth than the bandwidth of each of the channels defined in IEEE 802.11ad, the bonded channel is capable of facilitating the transmission of data at higher throughputs.
For a receiver to properly decode data transmitted via a bonded channel, the receiver needs to estimate of the channel response in the frequency range of the bonded channel. The new frames described herein facilitate a receiver determining or generating such channel estimation.